prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC548
is the 48th episode of the season Yes! Pretty Cure 5, and also the 193rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The battle continues as the Cures help the citizens of Palmier Kingdom regain hope. Summary Kawarino tells the girls to give in to despair while summoning five black cards to create it for the Cures. The cards form into giant puddles and absorb those who have lost all hope and gave in to despair. It starts absorbing the four girls but Dream remains hopeful and resists. She says that after losing her friends the first time she never wants to feel that sadness and pain again, and she will do everything she can to prevent this. She slowly collapses, weakened, but watches as everyone slowly snaps out of it and recall their dreams and happiness they gained since befriending one-another. Rin was able to find the perfect beads for an accessory she was making, and she tells Karen and the others that she found out what she wished to do with her future. After seeing how happy everyone was when they saw the beautiful tiara she made for Miku, she realized that she wants to make more people happy and become an Accessory Designer. Then Karen claims she also found out what she wants to do in the future. She wishes to become a doctor and realized that after meeting the other girls and realizing how much she enjoyed helping them. She felt the same way when Milk got sick, and when she got better, seeing her smile was enough to make her realize this. Urara admits that at first she was confused as to what she wanted in life, but everyone gave her a push in the right direction and she realized she loved to sing. Now she has another goal in mind and is happy to feel this way. Komoachi then points out her book, Pirate Hurricane, won an award for effort, and for that she was joyous. Recalling these moments and how special they were, the girls start to laugh, causing the puddles to start moving away from the girls while Kawarino expresses dismay and confusion. The girls stand up and the puddles completely disappear, announcing that they all believe in the future and will never lose hope. The battle continues and Kawarino attempt to use the same thing as before - but this time it doesn't work. He reveals the Nightmare audience to be the people of the Palmier Kingdom, all of whom have lost faith and hope and fell into despair after the country was destroyed. Although the moment is bad, Coco and Natts claim that they are happy to see everyone safe and sound. Coco reveals that after they vanished he wandered alone and at times wanted to give up, but Nozomi and the others showed him the light after they promised to help him restore the Kingdom. Natts reveals that after he was tricked by Nightmare he lost the will to trust anyone, but the others showed him what was missing. With everyone here, they don't need the Dream Collet to restore the kingdom, because together they can make a brand new one. In the audience, a single girl sheds a tear, causing the mask to crack. Milk starts to cry, causing her mask to shatter completely as she reveals their words deeply touched her. Desperaia isn't at all happy with the turn of events and Kawarino uses a Black Card on himself to change into a bigger monster to attack the Cures. As Milk watches this she tells everyone that she has faith in Natts and Coco, and knows that they worried over the kingdom and its citizens to try to wake them up. As the audience watches the battle ensue, their masks all begin to break apart and they transform back into their Mascot forms. They all give their lights to the Pretty Cure, and with Milk's aid they perform Five Explosion on Kawarino. Destroying him, the girls have the Palmier Kingdom citizens flee to reach Coco and Natts. Aqua points out that they can't just relax yet though, as Desperaia decides she has no choice but to take over. She summons a Kowaina reminiscent of a woman's shadow with the same mask she wore before she gained her ultimate power. The Cures prepare for a battle, while Coco and Natts get their citizens to safety, away from there. Major Events *While pushing the Cures to the brink of despair, Nozomi's partners use their current events and their dream's status to break out all of them. **Rin reveals she wants to make accessories for a living. **Karen reveals to Rin she wants to be a doctor. **Komachi's novel, "Pirate Hurricane", won honorable mention in the novel competition. **Urara has decided to be both a singer and an actress. *The "workers" for Nightmare are all revealed to be the former fairies of the Palmier Kingdom; Coco and Natts use their joy of refinding their people and desire to rebuild it to break all of them, including Milk, from their despair and return them to normal. *Using a Five Explosion combining the Cures with Milk and all the Palmier Kingdom fairies, Kawarino is finally defeated. *Desperaia begins a final assault on the Cures with a squadron of Kowaina. Characters Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots *Coco / Kokoda Koji *Natts / Mr. Natsu *Milk Villains *Desperaia *Kawarino *Kowaina Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 episodes